Falling
by Squigsy
Summary: A very... Depressing Oneshot. Do take a look at it, but be warned, it was meant to hurt your feelings.


**Warning: Feelings ahead. Proceed at the risk of becoming sad.**

* * *

Ruby swung her scythe with ever last remaining ounce of strength she had. Everything depended on it; her life, Yang, Blake… Weiss. Crescent Rose bit through the flesh and bones of her beowulf target, releasing a fantastic spray of red into the chilly night air. The blood stained the once unblemished snow before it sizzled away.

Ruby panted heavily, her breath coming out in steamy puffs. Her tired, dead silver eyes followed the movements of the rest of her attackers, an impossibly large amount of beowulves. The growled and snapped at her, and she could see the wild hunger in their infernal red eyes, eyes that had at first been filled with uncertain fear for the aged huntress.

Her hands gripped the handle of Crescent Rose as tight as possible, as if to remind herself that she was still here. She shifted her gaze to the black ribbon tied around her upper arm, used to halt the steady flow of blood. It wasn't working well enough, she thought with bitterness.

A beowulf snapped at her as it leapt forward. Ruby struggled to even lift Crescent Rose into the right position this time. She drew in a sharp intake of breath as she was forced to pull the trigger to kill him. 'Damn, that was my last bullet!' She grimaced, backing up slowly as the beowulf host crept forward.

She knew she wouldn't be able to hold out. She could hardly stand and her vision was growing hazy. Crescent Rose was too heavy a burden; there was no way she would be able to fend off an attack again. Two of them jumped at her this time.

She discarded her beloved scythe and pulled Myrtenaster from her belt in one fluid and desperate move. She thanked whatever deity there was when the blade cleared the head off of one and removed the bottom half of the other. Still, she knew that was it. She didn't have any more safe cards; this was it.

Ruby never expected to be dying at only twenty three. She had expected to live so much longer. Her numb hand let Weiss' rapier fall silently to the snow as she accepted her horrible fate. She couldn't tell if she was crying or not; she really didn't care anymore either. She was so tired now…

She watched with glazed eyes as the entire host rushed her, her focus on something else entirely, someone else.

"Weiss…" She slurred, right before the jaws of a beowulf clamped around her leg. She hardly felt it, though. She felt herself start to be dragged in some direction right before another pair of jaws grabbed her shoulder. She felt her muscle and bone strain to stay together as the beowulves ripped her arms and leg from her body.

This time she felt it. She screamed in pain, tears of fear, loneliness and regret gushing from her eyes. She felt a shockingly painful stab in her gut which she guessed to be her insides being attacked.

The pain all quickly faded away again, along with her vision. She wondered if her death would be in vain, if Weiss, Yang and Blake would go and leave her body. They had listened to running, but that was before the cave in had blocked Ruby's passage.

And then, before another thought could enter her mind, she was suddenly dead.

* * *

"R-Ruby!" Yang cried, stammering as she almost lost her footing. Even though her, Weiss and Blake were fleeing, she had realized Ruby wasn't with them.

"Yang, keep running!" Blake screamed at her. The blonde didn't need any encouragement, though. She was in an all out sprint.

"W-where is she?" Weiss shouted, her voice uncharacteristically frantic and tired.

No one answered.

Everyone knew.

Ruby Rose had died alone.

Yang's sister, Weiss' lover and Blake's closest friend and counselor, had died alone.

* * *

**Nice and short, because I feel this is already hard enough on everyone. **

**I know I've killed Ruby before, and that killing her is pretty cliche, but I don't have much time to write and the project I'm working on needed to be breaked from. Hope you all enjoy! Please review, btw. It helps a lot, both praise and constructive criticism! **


End file.
